


A Thousand Tears

by NomiDarklighter



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Star Wars - Freeform, The Mandalorian TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: A new short story based on the tv show The Mandalorian.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	A Thousand Tears

The armorer regained her consciousness slowly. She was lying in a puddle of blood which wasn’t her own. But it has saved her life it seems when the Imperials thought of her to be dead. She was alive and so more lucky than most of the tribe. Looking around she remembered what happened.

They came not long after the shoot out in the streets of Nevarro City. The Mandalorians had no chance against the Death Troopers who invaded the tunnels of the sewer. It weren’t only the well trained troopers, but the E-Web heavy repeating blaster cannon they brought with them which sealed the Mandalorians’ fate.  
The first blast killed those standing sentinel at the entrance to the tunnel system.  
For years were the tunnels a safe haven for the tribe. A safe haven as long as they followed the rule that only one at a time was allowed to go outside and to never remove their helmets in public. Their secrecy was their survival - until now.

The tribe’s armorer walked slowly through the carnage the Death Troopers had left behind. Her helmet was dented where the blaster bolt had hit and knocked her out. The damage to the helmet could be repaired but not the damage to the tribe. Her tribe she had always protected like a mother her children. Now they had lost everything, their secrecy, their safe haven and their lives. She was battle hardened but the sight of the fallen let her tear up. The armorer knew what was expected of her now following the creed.

She stripped down the armors of the dead and piled the parts up together with their helmets. There weren’t many made of Beskar most of them were made of low-quality alloys. One of the reasons there were so many victims of the Imperial raid. Beskar was rarely in Mandalorian hands since the purge.  
Tears were falling while the armorer was burying those who were once alive. Those she had lived, laughed and fought with. 

After a thousand tears which she had cried, her work was done. The dead Mandalorian warriors were resting in peace now, but she would carry on.


End file.
